Ms. Lewis
Ms. Lewis is a partner of the Mann, Levinn, and Lewis Firm and one of the partners. Formerly a practitioner who sold herself to the firm to get out of debt, she made partner. Who she was before she took up the firm's offer is unknown. As a practitioner of the firm, she is bound to only use her talents for its sake. Appearance A thirty-something woman in a suit with a skirt and wearing pantyhose, blond with a tidy ponytail and a lock of hair strategically draped over the corner of one eyebrow. Personality Ms. Lewis is cordial to Blake, answers his questions and being patient with him professionally speaking. She even seems to enjoy having an opportunity to work with him as he isn't as bad as most of the others she has worked for. However, her loyalty is to the firm and should their goodwill run out she may not be as nice as she puts on. She does apologize for having no choice but to engage Rose once the house is gone. However, Histories arc 15 reveals that only a few years before the story began Roselyn stated that she had caused an incident similar to The Black Death and had to have enjoyed it, meaning the politeness was a facade she trained herself to wear. Levinn states that she's rather sadistic, moments before she summons fallen allies of the group opposing her. Art As an agent of the firm, Ms. Lewis is a practitioner who is now bound into servitude for beings that have a connection to the depths of reality, in addition to the skills she had prior to joining. However, she can only use these in service to the firm. *'Selective Immortality:' She cannot die easily, not even from a shot to the heart, until someone takes her place in the firm and she is released from her service. That being said, she can feel pain. *'Diabolism:' A skilled diabolist, she can call in aid from a number of the different choirs. *'''Shamanism: '''She helped Blake seal in June to make his Frost Hatchet. Chronology Damages Ms. Lewis and her partners answer the summons of Rose Thorburn Junior and give Blake Thorburn an outline of their services. When he needs further aid she offers to assist him with the binding of June Burlison to the Frost Hatchet and instructs him as they walk through the streets of Jacob's Bell. When Blake is confronted by Letita she gives him the name of a powerful being to summon should he need it, stating she would shoulder the cost. In the end she also advised him on Johannes Lillegard and warned him he's not going to live very long with how things are looking. Void After Blake is nearly killed by Isadora, Ms. Lewis appears in Blake's mindscape to inform him that he could have resolved his issues by calling upon the firm for a very reasonable price of a single errand, and that should they feel he will never take up their aid they will 'hasten' his death. She then advises him to wake up. Null She appears in the Drains, after Blake summons her to inform him directly that she cannot help him as he is no longer a practitioner. Incidentally she mentions that only Mags knows about him now. She allows him to piece together that he was meant to die so that Rose could take his place and advises him to simply accept his circumstances as it is a quieter end rather than thrash around and make things more unpleasant for himself, but he refuses to lay down and accept it as it isn't in his nature. Regardless, she warns him not to follow her out or she would make him regret it and he's left with no choice otherwise. Her only purpose was to tell him in person why they will not help him any further. Possession She reappears to confront them on the loss of the Hillglades House, telling Rose that they have to settle their account by either conflict or bringing her into the firm. When Rose refuses she tells them that she had no choice and then begins to engage them. Before she can summon a demon, Rose puts a bullet into her heart, but she begins to recover and they continue to shoot her when she speaks until they run out of ammunition. She then proceeds to summon several motes (Murr, Surbas, Hauri, Naph, and Obach) until Faysal answers their call and she asks if he will interfere. The angel states he would be willing to help if she got rid of the motes. While no deal is finalized she has the motes attack until the Toronto Council members are summoned and she takes it as an open declaration of war, which summons other members of the firm into action. She then has Murr conjurer fallen people close to Rose's group, including Fell, Laird Behaim, the missing members of the Knights of the Basement, and Callan Walker. Judgement While she watches events unfold, she witnesses Mr. Levinn pulling Barbatorem out of the Abyss and realizes she was a distraction. Afterwards she's on the receiving end of a Rocket Launcher from Andy. She is then allowed into the sanctuary for peaceful negotiation and offers those who want to leave a way out. When negotiations fall through, she later binds Blake during the final battle in Johannes' demesne only to eventually be pinned to a wall by Mags and Paige. She attempts to call down Ornias, but is interrupted by Mags putting a pipe shotgun in her mouth. As the group leaves the demesne to be swallowed by the Abyss, they leave her to be buried alive in the ground as it sinks. Category:Characters Category:Diabolists